


Sloppy sex

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, mish-mash yum yums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys aren't going to let alcohol impede their need to fuck each other senseless!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy sex

Jack was drunk.

 

 

Not sloppy or helplessly drunk but more of a soft buzz.

 

 

He lay back on the sofa and thought back over the team drinks evening, Gwen’s outrage as Owen coped a feel and Tosh’s drunken declarations of love for Ianto who heard not a single bloody word as he undressed Jack with his eyes from the bar.

 

 

Now he was home, in Ianto’s flat with soft thoughts to match his hard-on.

 

 

He must have drifted off for a few minutes because Ianto had been gently undressing him as he rolled across the sofa. He found himself laying on his back looking at the ceiling as the fumbling at his feet informed him that his loyal Welshman was removing his boots.

 

 

Jack dopily lifted his head and saw Ianto braced against the arm of the sofa, straddling the leg as he tried to push off the boot and Jack grunted as he placed his other, already released foot against Ianto’s arse and pushed.

 

 

The boot flew off, Ianto flew into the wall and Jack flew off the sofa, all sleepiness gone as he checked of Ianto was hurt.

 

 

Ianto sat giggling with the boot still in his hands, “Pop!”

 

 

Ah, Ianto-bum was drunk. Soft, dopey, yummy drunk!

 

 

Jack opened his arms and Ianto crawled across the floor, dragging the boot by its laces and he licked his lips.

 

 

_Gods, he looked like a porn star undercover in an Armani photoshoot!_

 

 

Jack reached for his tie, pulling him up for a wet smooch as fingers struggled with the shirt and finally ripping at it.

 

 

“Just a shirt, will buy three to make up for it” Jack whispered into Ianto’s mouth as he whimpered at the loss of his shirt.

 

 

“Yeah? You better ya muppet” Ianto slurred as he reached into Jack’s boxers and cupped his growing manhood.

 

 

Jack groaned and leaned back, damned if he didn’t notice the trousers being removed with the boots. _Cheeky minx._

 

 

Jack took a moment to breathe as he focused on the ceiling.

 

 

 

Ianto grinned and slid from the lap to the floor, taking Jack into his mouth in one greedy gulp.

 

 

Jack cried out as Ianto swallowed, his dick sliding down his throat like a thirst quenching drink.

 

 

Jack bucked down Ianto’s throat as Ianto struggled with his gag reflex, kneading Jack’s balls in the palm of one hand while the other breached Jack with two fingers.

 

 

Jack screamed lustily as he came, Ianto’s automatic swallowing milking him for more.

 

 

Ianto surged up his body, impaling himself on the slowly deflating member. The feeling of Ianto’s velvety goodness sucking him in immediately renewed his excitement and he bucked his hips as he fucked Ianto who was energetically rocking in his lap.

 

 

Ianto closed his eyes, throwing back his head as he gripped the back of the sofa either side of Jack’s shoulders.

 

 

Jack gripped his bum cheeks, parting them more as he provided more lift with each bounce. Each landing knocked Jack’s breath from him as Ianto took what little awareness Jack had left with the blood loss from other extremities.

 

 

Jack grew inside Ianto until they were barely moving, the friction of small rocking making both men whimper and moan.

 

 

“Yan, please” Jack begged and Ianto reached down, tweaking a nipple as he encouraged Jack’s release.

 

 

Jack gave a strangled shout as he pumped into Ianto, cum filling and slicking his vigorous thrusts.

 

 

Ianto sighed and went boneless as his own orgasm took his mind and shook the shit out of it. Jack caught him as he fell, turning them so Ianto was now laying down and Jack straddled him. More fucking as Jack got his second, _or was it third_ , wind.

 

 

Both men drunk and loose and they both came again, almost simultaneously.

 

 

Then panting, sighs and chesty laughing as they tried to untangle their limbs.

 

 

By the time they stumbled to bed they were sticky, wet, cold and aching. As Jack pulled the duvet over their naked bodied, Ianto snuggled in with a hum of pleasure.

 

 

“Love you” Ianto said like he was saying goodnight.

 

 

“Goodnight to you too” Jack returned, _yeah, I love. You back_.


End file.
